futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Galen Perkins (3000)
Galen Perkins was an American politician during the early 22nd century. He was an alt-right conservative, who became president during the midst of the 40 Years' Chaos. He is often described as being one of the worst, and possibly the worst, president of the United States of all time. Early Life Galen Andrew Perkins was born on February 19, 2076, to Marcus Robert Perkins and Elaine Frances (Scott) Perkins in Helena, Montana. Marcus Perkins was an economic adviser to the governor of Montana, Roger Sanders. Sanders took an immediate interest in the young Perkins personally, and Galen would often spend days at the Montana State House before entering school. He had received a private education from special tutors hired by the governor, so he was very ahead of his classmates, but this ended once Darren Rittlenhauser was elected in 2084. Governor Sanders had been a conservative, a member of the New Republican Party, and had hired conservative tutors to teach Perkins, despite his parents both being devout socialists. As a result, Galen Perkins drifted apart from his family, who attempted to instill on him socialist economic ideals, but failed. Perkins was an excellent student, and earned many academic awards from the Helena School District. After completing eighth grade, he applied to the newly constructed Helena Secondary School of the Humanities. There, he opted for a track in politics: specifically, political science. He excelled, and was accepted into Princeton University after his graduation. At Princeton, Perkins studied political science and jurisprudence, graduating in 2098. Political Career The year 2098 would prove to be a decisive one for Perkins. That year, the Ridley Protocol was being signed, and every country invited had signed except the United States. The Ridley Protocol 2098 would officially designate the Martian resources as property of the colonies, not of their ruling government. The European Union, the Neo-Islamic Caliphate, China, India, Canada, and the United Oceanic States had all signed the pact, but the United States was causing an international uproar. The President of the United States, Harris Calvin, was the first president elected from the Conservative America party, the party that Perkins had registered as four years ago. Perkins had voted for Calvin in the election of 2096. Perkins was angered by the Ridley Protocol, and began publicly speaking out against it. He threw his support behind President Calvin, even after he was impeached by Congress later that year. He began speaking out against Calvin's successor, Martin Davis, who did sign the Protocol after Calvin's impeachment. Perkins returned to Montana, where he decided to personally involve himself in politics by running for the office of governor. Perkins won the election, largely based on three things. First, the incumbent governor, Albert Hanson, was immensely unpopular among Montanans. Second, Perkins had the support of his old mentor, Governor Roger Sanders, who was very popular. Finally, The Ridley Protocol 2098 was very unpopular, and Perkins's speaking out against it was honored. As governor, Perkins immediately eliminated the term limits held on the office. Perkins instituted a conservative alt-right agenda upon the state, but he (only as a person) was very popular, winning re-election four times, in 2104, 2108, and 2112, as well as an election in 2116 that he won but did not serve because of his presidency. He attempted to run for president in 2108, but lost to George Irving. When Irving went up against Montgomery Anderson in the general election, Anderson revealed Irving to be merely an alias of Anderson himself. He therefore stated that he was the only candidate, and that he had won the general election. Since the previous president, Xander Spini, had virtually eliminated Congress's ability to impeach a president, the next eight years (as Spini had also changed the term length from four years to eight) were absolutely barbaric. Perkins did end up winning some electoral votes, including Montana, by running as an independent. Presidency When the election of 2116 rolled around, the New Republicans and Conservative Americans were looking for a conservative candidate whom people knew existed, after the George Irving fiasco. Both parties threw their support behind Galen Perkins, who ran unopposed in the primaries. When he reached the general election, he faced two candidates: the independent Otis Mason, and Socialist Kevin Radcliffe. Liberals were split between the two candidates, and neither one put up a fight against Perkins, who easily won the election. He was inaugurated on January 20, 2117. His presidency, which fell in the midst of the 40 Years' Chaos, lived up to its name. It was the worst eight years America had ever experienced. The only thing keeping sane people from rioting was fear of his successors: Perkins' Vice President, Merlin Hanley, was a former convict, charged in arson and manslaughter on multiple accounts. The Speaker of the House and Senate president didn't offer much hope either. Perkins was racist, but he never really had a chance to exact his racism upon the mostly-white population of Montana, so nobody was expecting it. He exacted laws that forbade African-Americans, Jews, and Muslims from certain positions in government and business, and this was often referenced to the early stages of the Nazi Holocaust in Germany. The only thing stopping him was the term limit. When Perkins lost the election of 2124 to the statist Stalinist Burton Shaw, he is said to have coordinated numerous assassination attempts on Shaw personally. Immediately after the inauguration of president Shaw, as Perkins was standing outside the back of the White House waiting for his helicopter, Perkins was shot dead in cold blood. Galen Perkins left a legacy of pain and suffering upon people, one that would not be amended for sixteen years until the election of Felix Hamilton. Category:3000 Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Politics Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Montana Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:United States